Do What You Have To Do
by josephine-one
Summary: Hard Landing with a twist.


DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO  
By Josephineone

I would like to thank my beta readers at CBTS, the best group of people I have ever met. I would like to know your thoughts since this is my first attempt to write fan fiction, be kind english is not my first language. Thanks.  
And special thanks to Cyanide, which has been the greatest help of all.

Heavy Hard Landing spoilers.

NIKITA, ARE YOU THERE?

I have lost count of how many times he had sent the message to her PDA, he couldn't take it anymore. Is she alive? Is she hurt? Is she...dead? Not knowing if she is dead or alive is killing him; he starts to think she didn't make it out on time. The thought of being responsible for her death is unbearable... I have to find out, he thought, I don't want to but I have to trust someone, he goes to find Walter.

M. "We need to talk"...(hesitating) "I need your help"  
W. (Wide-eyed Walter looks at him) "Ok what is it?" Walter says dropping the gadget he is working on. He is still mad at Michael after what happened to Nikita.  
M. "Not here, the usual place, one hour."  
W. "Ok no problem." Walter is really surprised but accepts because he is curious, it has been a long time since Michael asked for his help, hell... for anyone's help.

Michael goes back to his office, finishes his reports and send them to Operations, then he turned off his computer and headed out of section for his meeting with Walter.

One hour later, he was sitting at the coffee house; Walter comes in and is greeted by the owner.

O. "Nice to see you Walter, Michael. It's been a long time, is Nikita coming too?"  
A really sad look came across both Michael and Walter's faces.  
W. "She's.... She's out of town. "  
O. "Ok, when you see her send her my regards, I'll be back in a minute with your coffee, the usual right?"  
W. "Ok."  
M. "Yes."  
W. "Ok, Michael spill it, what is it? I know you have been down because of Nikita's...death, but you deserve every bit of pain you are having, after what you did. "  
M. "She's not dead". Michael deadpans. "Well yes she is, hell I don't know. "  
W. "What?". Walter can't believe his ears. "What are you talking about?"  
Michael explains how he suspected Operations and Madeline, and he gave Nikita a PDA, and during the abeyance mission he sent a message to her "SUICIDE MISSION. YOU'RE FREE. RUN. DON'T RETURN".  
To say that Walter is surprised is an understatement, he is surprised beyond belief, he knew Michael loved Nikita, but not up to this point. He makes up his mind.

W. "What can I do for you Michael?"  
M. "I sent her messages, but she's not answering, it's driving me crazy, not knowing, I'm so worried about her, yesterday in Liberia I almost killed my entire team, because I was thinking about her....please Walter, please help me!!! "  
The waitress comes with their coffee...

"NIKITA ARE YOU THERE? "

W. "Tell me everything, every detail..."

Meanwhile Nikita is working at a restaurant as a waitress, a man comes in and has a seat, she goes to his table and gives him the menu, while looking through the window, she sees another two men dressed in black, too late she realizes she is in trouble, the man points a gun at her...

Man in black: "We only want you. Nobody else needs to get hurt."  
Nikita goes out with the guy and tells her boss  
N. "I'll be back in a few minutes. "  
She tries to escape but she is grabbed by the other two men, and tossed in the back of the van, then she founds herself at the Freedom League headquarters.

Back to the coffee house  
W. "What PDA did you gave her?"  
M. "The prototype, the CD15"  
W. Walter chuckles. "Why didn't you tell me before? It's been six months."  
M. "You of all people know why, I was afraid they'd find out and cancel her, this time for good. I...... I couldn't bear it. Why are you smiling?"  
W. "Well because of two things, first you have finally realized what I have known for some time, you are in love with her."  
M. Michael interrupts and with a really sad look he asks. "And what has happened to the ones I loved? They are dead."  
W. "Come on boy, you deserve to be loved, and Nikita loves you too, you know, and there's nothing you can do about it, you belong together.  
The other reason why I'm smiling is...... you know I designed those prototypes, and that particular one has a certain feature you are not aware of, they are traceable..... I only have to reconfigure the program and you can know where it is."  
M. "What? Do you mean I could have known a long time ago?"  
W. "That's right."  
M. "Do they know?"  
W. "No, there's only one copy of the program Birkoff and I developed that can do the tracing, and only we know about that one. I have it at my house.·  
Michael is astonished he doesn't know what to do, for the first time in his life he is frozen, he can't move.  
Walter pays the check.  
Michael's cell phone rings.  
Voice: "Jacques"  
M. "I have to go."  
W. "Me too, we can meet after the mission at my house and fix this. Don't worry we'll find her."

That night Walter and Michael meet each other at Walter's house an old two story building. Walter opens the door....  
M. "Surveillance?"  
W. "I invented those things remember, we are safe here don't worry about it. In the basement I have the necessary equipment."  
M. "Ok. He doesn't move."  
W. "What is it my boy, do you want to know or not?"  
M. "Hesitating... Yes I do, let's do it. "

At section Birkoff is checking Ackerman's communications, Operations put him in charge once Michael's behavior started to deteriorate. He founds hidden transmissions between Ackerman and The Freedom League. He calls Michael and tells him all about it.  
Walter restarts the program and there it is.... Nikita's location it's only a few kilometers away, he tells Birkoff and he searches the place, it's the Freedom Leagues' headquarters......Michael always the strategists begins to devise a plan.  
M. "Walter I could never thank you enough for this."  
W. "Just take care of her, tell her you love her, tell her you need her and give her a hug for me, will you?"  
M. "Smiling I sure will."

Back at Section Michael tells Birkoff to pass a report that he found the Freedom League headquarters and gives him a disk for Operations in case anything goes wrong with the mission, Birkoff looks at him puzzled,  
M. "Walter will explain everything to you later. Trust me."  
B. "Ok, you got it."

Operations calls Michael to the perch  
M. "Purcell my contact in South Africa gave me the location of the Freedom League"  
Maddy: "Price?"  
M. "Some local protection"  
O. "There is one other thing, Michael. It's about Nikita. "  
Maddy: "She's alive."  
M: "Alive?" A million scenarios crossed his mind, but he keeps his blank stare  
Maddy: "They must have grabbed her just before the explosion. "  
O: "It explains quite a bit. How they were able to elude us these past six months"  
Maddy: "She was equipped with receivers when she was captured. They must have been able to use the encryption keys to tunnel into some of our communications. "  
M: "Are we going to extract her?"  
O: "Ackerman will make that decision once he's on site. "  
Maddy: "We'll try, Michael."  
  
Briefing

A: "Our primary objective, gentleman, is to take out the Freedom League server. "  
M. "Is there a secondary objective?"  
A. "Birkoff's working up a possible location on Nikita based on the tape. On egress, Team Three, you're responsible. If you can extract her without sacrifice, fine. If not, incinerate that wing."  
M: "My Team will do that."  
A: "I need you on point."  
M: "I can do both."

After the briefing Ackerman tries to contact the Freedom League but Michael is waiting for him at the hallway.  
A: "Michael!"  
M: "I though we were going out."  
A: "We are. I just had to check on something. Why don't you give Walter the inventory?"  
M: "I did."  
A: "Good. It can wait. Let's go."

The team enters the building and start planting charges; Michael is frantically looking for Nikita.  
B. "The prisoner cells are at the end of the hall to the right Michael."  
M. "Ok."

He finds the cell and an unconscious Nikita he lifts her over his shoulder and starts to run to the exit, he knows the charges will go off any minute….

In the van Ackerman is starting to get restless and asks. "Where is Michael?"

B. "Michael? Michael? Michael, where are you? We've got to get out of here"  
A: "Take us out of here. "  
B: "What about Michael? "  
A: "He's run out of time. Ignite the charges. "  
A. "But…"  
B. "Do it, now!"

The compound burst into flames. Birkoff is almost in tears, first Nikita and now Michael he is devastated. Once they arrive to Van Access the door opens, Operations is waiting he gives him the disk as Michael told him to do.  
O. "What is this?"  
B. "It's from Michael, for you…., he told me to give it to you if anything went wrong."  
O. Puzzled. "Thank you Mr. Birkoff."

THE PERCH

B. "They used Nikita to divert our attention. "  
Maddy: "From what? "  
B. "The real source. Michael told me to put this together. "  
O: "Ackerman? "  
B. "He was a mole for the Freedom League. They got to him last year in Singapore. These are all the decoded transmissions since then. "  
Maddy "Where is he now? "  
B. "His quarters."  
Maddy picks ups the phone, Ackerman to the White Room now!!!

WHITE ROOM

Maddy: "For the next three days you'll be subjected to an intense debriefing. You will cooperate with us because you know how things are done here. When we're done with you, you'll be cancelled. Any questions? "

Birkoff is in his room, so depressed he doesn't want to get out; Walter knocks his door and comes in.  
W. "Hey boy what are you doing here all alone?"  
B. "I don't understand, what happened, Michael told me you'd explain everything."  
W. "It's a long story but a good one, but first get out of here, this walls have ears you know..."

Somewhere in a sailboat in the middle of the ocean...Nikita awakens and can't believe her eyes Michael is sitting next to her holding her hand.  
M "I thought I'd lost you."  
N: "Where are we? What happened?"  
Michael looks at her with his eyes full of love  
M. "We are free"  
N. "What?"  
M. "I love you, I always have." He kisses her with all the pent up passion he has, leaving both breathless.  
Later that night Michael is standing next to the window thinking and Nikita approaches him....  
M: "Why didn't you let me know you were alive? "  
N: "I almost did, once. I don't know why I didn't. I put everything out of my mind.... Even the things I didn't want to forget" Smiling  
M: "After the explosion, I'd started to believe that you hadn't made it out in time. I thought you were dead. When Walter helped me find your location and I saw you were alive, it brought me back. I never knew I needed you so much. "  
N. "So, what do we do now? "  
M." Well, now we have the rest of our lives to do what we have to do...be together..."THE END 


End file.
